Modern dishwashers typically include a wash chamber where detergent, water, and heat can be applied to clean food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. A pre-wash cycle may also be included as part of the wet cycle, and may be automatic or an option for particularly soiled dishes.
In one or more of these cycles, particularly during the drying cycle, it may be desirable to allow heated fluid—typically steam—to be vented from the wash chamber. Such venting allows for the removal of moisture from the dishes and helps dissipate heat from the drying cycle. Conventionally, one or more vents have been provided near the top of the front door of the dishwasher to allow for the escape of fluid from the wash chamber.
Recent improvements to the ventilation system have allowed for improved venting, in particular during the drying cycle. For example, the use of a port in a ventilation conduit allows for dry, ambient air to mix with the damp fluid flowing from the chamber of the dishwasher appliance. This mixing reduces condensation exterior to the dishwasher appliance, from the vented fluid. However, uniform mixing between the damp fluid flowing from the chamber of the dishwasher appliance and the dry, ambient air is difficult. In addition, the required ratio of dry air to damp fluid to provide adequate mixing is not constant during, for example, the entire dry cycle time period.